Various types of exercise machines for strengthening and conditioning the body are known. One group of exercise machines are categorized as multi station gyms. Multi station gyms combine multiple exercise stations onto one frame, typically sharing one user support seat, in order to save space and cost. Also, most multi station gyms typically have one resistance source shared buy all the stations to further save cost. The resistance source is usually a weight stack wherein a cable system interconnects all the exercise stations to the weight stack. Since all the exercise stations share the same frame and typically the same resistance source, the exercise stations will be close to one another and must cooperatively work with one another wherein the exercise movement of one station will not interfere with the movement of another exercise station.
One common design of a multi station gym includes a user support bottom seat and back seat near the front of the gym and a weight stack near the back of the gym. This common design usually includes one or two arms pivotally attached to the frame above the user support seating for pressing and pulling exercises. This common design usually also includes at least one free cable end within a cable system wherein a bicep curl bar can be attached. To perform bicep curls, a user would stand in front of the free cable end, grasp the bicep curl bar, and perform standing bicep curls.
A common belief among fitness professionals is that exercising ones muscles from multiple angles and positions will prevent the muscles from getting use to one certain exercise position or motion, thus allowing continued muscle growth with these varied exercise routines. Also, it is important to vary exercise routines to prevent individuals from getting bored with their routine. It would be advantageous to have the above mentioned multi station design wherein bicep curls could be performed from multiple positions without increasing the space required to house the multi station gym.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/763,509 filed Jun. 15, 2007 wherein Roger Batca is the inventor, shows two bicep curl pad assemblies pivotally attached to a user support assembly. Each bicep curl pad assembly can be adjusted into a respective use position. While sitting on the user support assembly facing forward, a user can grasp two handles and brace their upper arms and/or elbows on the bicep curl pad assemblies and perform seated arm supported bicep curls while their upper arms are supported in a generally vertical position. This allows variation from the standing bicep curl exercise mentioned above. Each bicep curl pad assembly can then be adjusted into a respective storage position wherein the bicep curl pad assemblies will not interfere with the exercise movements of the user while they perform chest presses or mid row pulls with the exercise arms.